Forgiven
by CassyCraverProductions
Summary: When Fiona returns back to Knothole after two years, she is left with a broken heart. Sonic comes to her aid and does his best to cheer her up. ONESHOT/POSSIBLE STORY depends on feedback


**Message From Craver and Cassy: Hey everyone, this our first story together. We wrote it on 5/19/09 because that was our one month anniversary. If you guys like it enough, it'll become an entire story instead of just a oneshot.**

Forgiven

Starting A New

Ages:

Sonic: 18

Fiona: 18

Fiona was walking around the village of Knothole. It had changed slightly over the two years she had left. She had changed back into her Freedom fighting uniform of a white and orange bodysuit with an orange bow in her brown head fur. Her blue eyes were staring at the ground in sorrow as she continued to walk the dirt paths of her former hometown.

"So another empty hope…" She sighed. "And I'm back where I started…" A blue hedgehog had walked out of his home in Knothole. Over the past two years, he has aged a bit. His eyes were still emerald green and he hadn't gotten much taller, but had grown blue bangs that cover his left eye. He was also wearing an unbuttoned red and black checkered coat that had its sleeves rolled up and only covered his torso. Upon exiting his house, he saw his long time friend, Fiona with a saddened expression on her face. He couldn't help but run up to her.

"Hey Fi, what's wrong?" He asked with sincerity. His entrance broke Fiona out of her daze; she looked up into his comforting bright green gaze.

"Oh...hey Sonic...nothing's wrong...what makes you think there is?" she asked trying to hide how upset she was. Sonic wasn't a fool though, he wasn't just going to let his friend brush away how hurt she was. After all, it has been such a long time since they last saw each other.

"C'mon Fiona, you can't hide this, I've seen you like this before. Tell me what happened." He asked again, in a more assuring tone.

She looked away from him for a moment, Lying to him wasn't working so she took a deep breath before speaking again "it's nothing...someone I cared about just decided I wasn't worth his time and left....but I can handle it...I'm a big girl ya know...tie my own shoes and everything" She blinked to stop a tear.

Sonic noticed Fiona's watery eyes; he looked at the ground and took a breath before looking back up at her. Knowing well what had probably happened, he was still curious.

"Scourge broke your heart? Why, I thought you too were doing pretty well with each other." He asked, knowing what Scourge was like he had expected as much sooner or later.

Fiona did her best not to let a sob break through her next sentence. "Well you know Scourge, one minute it's true love next it's off to find someone new" She sighed as the last words he had told her echoed in her head. "I just though it'd be different this time" she'd fallen for a hottie and gotten burned, just like every time she fell in love except for once...but that was over now...wasn't it?

Sonic noticed how hard Fiona was trying not to cry. He put his arms around her, comforting her in her time of need. He looked down at her beautiful eyes with a smile on his face. "Well you know I'll always be here." He assured her as much as he could.

She hugged him back thankful for it. "Yeah I know...you're a really good friend to me Sonic...but you seem to care more than the others...especially about me...why?" He didn't still care for her? After what she did to him it couldn't have been possible. She would've hated herself for it.

Sonic knew this day would come sooner or later. The day where he would tell Fiona something important. "Well, after you left me… I thought I moved on, but every time I saw you… It would just remind of my feelings for you. So I might as well be the best friend I can." There it was, how Sonic feels, how he always felt. At that moment it didn't matter what Fiona's reaction was, he had finally told her.

She was in shock. He still cared about her? He couldn't. There was no reason for it..."I don't deserve it...I mean...I... after everything I did to you...it doesn't seem fair...you should hate me..." He should hate her with a passion and be glad she was upset, love that she was hurt.

Sonic shook his head at her comment. She was so negative about something that happened years ago. "I can never hate someone I hold so dear to me, no matter what you do to me, I will always forgive you." Though this was his first time forgiving her after what she had done, he meant every word of it.

She blushed and hugged him tighter so there was still a chance "guess that's why you're the hero huh?" She asked although she knew it was at least part true. He was the hero for numerous reasons. She felt happier next to him better than she'd felt for a long time.

Sonic's face had become a bright red as she engulfed him in a tight embrace. He repaid the favor by hugging her tighter. "Yeah, I guess it is." He chuckled as a big smile appeared on his face. He knew today was going to be a good day.

Summoning her courage she pulled out of the hug to face Sonic. "I know I've done a lot of horrible things in the past...but now I see how...idiotic I was to leave you...Sonic I...what I'm trying to say is...do you think we can give this another shot?" She listened intently for his answer. Fearing that she was a little too forward.

Sonic, feeling as happy as he ever has in his entire life, leaned forward and kissed Fiona before answering. "We can always give it another shot."

Fiona smiled and returned his kiss. "I love you Sonic" she told him with all the love in her heart.

Sonic just stared into her beautiful sky blue eyes, "I love you too Fiona"


End file.
